Urs Arc
Urs Arc is the third story arc of Arc Two from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focuses Elizaveta Fomina, Lebus Vanadis who found and recruited an amnesiac Tigrevurmud Vorn as one of her important figures in Lebus. While Tigre used his alias Urs to adjust his new lifestyle, Zhcted faced its civil crisis when Eugene Shevarin and Ilda Kurtis engaged towards each other due to a fatal misunderstanding over a poison vodka, which was actually conspired by Valentina Glinka Estes. Through an intervention from Tigre (Urs), both Vanadises (Liza and Elen) had to put their differences aside and worked together to prevent Ilda's attack upon Eugene. Chronology 'Liza's First Encounter with ''Urs In Port Lippner of Legnica, a Lebus ship docks onto Lippner's harbor as Liza pays her visit to the town. Despite everyone's scorn upon the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis, Liza remains calm as she walk to Dmitry's mansion and talks about Sasha. To her surprise, Liza learns Sasha's death Sasha's death was yet to be announced despite she was passed away since yesterday. So Dmitry sent his men for the official messages.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3via Dmitry's account but maintains her composure and informs the mayor that she will send her condolences to Sasha by herself. To ease herself from her depression, Liza tells Naum to prepare a horse for a stroll across the port town. During her horse ride, Liza feels remorse and sympathy about the late legend's death while wondering a life without Sasha. Whilst riding through a nearby beach, Liza sees an amnesiac yet survived Tigre shot two seagulls in the sky in an amazing feat height.Tigre still managed to shoot the seagulls in amazing height even without his Black Bow.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 While astonished over this amazing shot, Liza asks Naum if anyone in Lebus can shoot an arrow like him but Naum denies by claiming that even their elite archers are unable to shoot that high. Coincidentally, Liza also sees the remnant pirates are attacking the nearby villagers, forcing her to chase after them who escaping away for their ship. Dedicated to capture the pirates, Liza commands the villagers to row a their boat while invites an amnesiac Tigre for her chase. When the archer's arrows are depleting, Liza had to use her powers to defeat the pirates by subduing their ringleader Moritz. As the pirates are shaken in fear, Liza put her breath of and asks the villagers to row back for the beach. She then asks the stranger (Tigre) about his name, who nonchalantly introduces himself as Urs. As his name arousing Liza's curiosity, she suddenly questions the villagers's opinion about her eyes where they nervously praised her eyes were pretty as jewels. When she asks Urs (Tigre) about the same question, he instead nonchalantly remarks her eyes are look like a catThe "cat" Urs (Tigre) mentioned was actually referring to Badouin, Brune Prime Minister.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3, surprised Liza and the villagers. Urs's staggering answer however arouses the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's curiosity even further as she smiles and asks Urs (Tigre) about himself. The villagers explain to Liza on Urs's (Tigre's) behalf that he was a stranger from this village and the only thing he knew was only his name. One of them even reveals that they found him in the same shore more than a week ago and picked him up into the village, where he was provided with some food, clothing and shelter.Because of Tigre's amnesia, it garnered the village elder's sympathy and allowed him to stay in the village.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 . Just as the boat reached to the beach, Liza decides to take the archer with her much to everyone shock. Nonetheless, Urs (Tigre) complied and accepted Liza's offer. Several days later, Urs (Tigre) is preparing to leave the village while confronting the village chief, who congratulates him for handpicked by Liza. According to the Village Chief, Liza is actually a nice person despite her merciless attitude to the enemy and her seemedpampered behavior. He also further told him that if he worked diligently, Liza might even helping his quest for his return to Brune someday. Tigre's further service upon the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis would allowed him to explore her nature.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 When Urz was about to leave, a girl from the same village who also see him gone though she reluctantly to look at him and bid her farewell too. Because of the Black Bow's intimidating and eerie appearance, the girl immediately threw it away to the ocean. Despite her guilty for throwing away the item, the girls was too scared to speak the truth. In an unexpected result, it also caused Tigre suffered an amnesia. After biding the villagers farewell, Urz (Tigre) followed Liza for Lebus. Lim's Melancholy and Enter Eugene Shevarin Elsewhere, Lim is guarding Leitmeritz while Elen went away for Legnica. The Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis and Ilda Kurtis Meanwhile, Liza returns to Lebus from Legnica to finish her documents prior her absence for her battle against Torbalan in Port Lippner. While entering her office, she sees documents pilling up on the table like mountains. Regardless, Liza could only doing her duty anyways especially the cases about the captured pirates who were sold to Muozinel as slaves. The Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis also remarks her previous battle in Port Lippner which left her wondering if Sasha told anyone about their bizarre encounter with the demon. However, she immediately gives up when Elen first came up in her mind as she assumed someone in Legnica had told the news. Suddenly, her servant came by and informs Liza that Ilda Kurtis of Bydgauche came to Lebus for his rare visit, much to her surprise. While urging the servants to prepare Ilda's arrival, Liza changes her clothes to a formal dress in her room. As the Duke arrives to Liza's Imperial Palace, the Rainbow-Eyed greets Ilda with formalities much to Ilda's slight embarrassment. Still, Ilda congratulates Liza for her successful pirate subjugation but Liza replies that her victory has costed her comrade's life due to her "incompetence".Even losing her men and causing Sasha immobilize during the battle against Torbalan,, Liza had to act remorseless because of her strong sympathy towards Ilda, who received greater lost in the pirates subjugation than herself. '''Urs's Unpleasant Welcome By Lebus Just as Ilda leaves Lebus's Imperial Palace, Lazarl asks Liza anything about Urs (Tigre). which Liza digresses by asking back the minister if he had any resentment towards the archer. Lazarl shaks hs head as his denial. As she informing her minister to take Urs (Tigre) as her servant, the minister protests as he deeming picking a stranger like Urs was like adopting a stray cat. Even as Liza mentioned Urs's (Tigre's) extraordinary archery skills, Lazarl's still protests as he not only urging the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis to learn good examples from the previous Vanadis Even her ministers helped Liza in her rise as a Vanadis, the relationship between Liza and her minister were actually distanced because of their constant comparison between herself and the former Lebus Vanadis despite both girls shared bravery and credibility in warfare. Because of this, Liza resented her predecessor., much to Liza's dismay, he also deems Urs (Tigre) is still a still a stranger no matter how good he is. Liza's stubbornness and temperhowever got the better of Lazarl, so he firsly suggests Liza to places Urz (Tigre) as the stableman in the Imperial Palace's Ranch for three years while anticipating his progress. Still, Liza remains dissatisfied as she tells Lazarl that Urs (Tigre) should have become the hunter, a position later discarded because Lazarl informs the Vanadis that they already had one while asking the Thunder Vanadis about Urs other attributes, which Liza replies that he made her smile for the first time. Nevertheless, Lazarl reminds Liza that those who serve her are the selected few and they had to overcome strict tests and if she nonchalantly chooses a person as her subordinate based on her liking, it would create unwanted dissatisfaction from her peers. Even in extreme disappointment, Liza reluctantly complies to Lazarl's suggestion and placed Urz (Tigre) as a stableman. 'Urs Life in Lebus' 'Life Without Tigre' 'Viktor's Illness: An Unusual Feud Between Ilda and Eugene' Enthronement Of a New Heir Upon Eugene and Ila arrival to Silesta Imperial Palace, Viktor tells both men to raise their heads since they were not in the palace's throne room. Out of eight possible candidates All of these candidates are Viktor's family but due to their tragic past or inability to rule the kingdom due to some circumstances, only Eugene and Ilda were the legit candidates for the succession.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3for the throne, the old king instead selects Eugene as the new heir for the throne, much to both Eugene and Ilda's shock. Despite his enthronement, Eugene humbly requests old king to pick According to Eugene's account, he did not possessed any regal bloodline with him and the only reason he had such prestige was through his marriage with Viktor's niece, who is also Ilda's sister. Ilda as his (Viktor) successor instead. Viktor explains it due to his reputationEugene was Brune's ambassador on Zhcted's behalf and even in his 20's he was not daunted even Brune's head monarch and maintain neutral despite the ever changing party. Due to the Eugene's tenacious and steady diplomatic negotiations, Zhcted was able to yield such truce with Brune. Additionally, based on Ilda's account, this accomplishment even made Eugene as Viktor's favorite minister. for both Zhcted and Brune. After finished his conversation to Eugene, Viktor turned to Ilda and asked him to help Eugene which Ilda complied. However, deep down in his heart, he was dissatisfied over Viktor's declaration while wondering over Viktor view over Eugene. Even with seemly disjointed relationship between each other, Ilda did not underestimate or overestimate over Eugene's capabilities despite his illustrious background and ambitious accomplishments were superior over Eugene's. Still, Ilda was on a heated rivalry against Eugene even though Eugene himself didn't wished to fight him head on. later, Viktor told both princes that the meeting was to be confidential while planning to announce his enthronement at Ilda's Jealousy While leaving Viktor office, Ilda "congratulated"In reality, Ilda was still discontent over Viktor's selection over Eugene just because of his brother-in-law's humble background and little accomplishments. One of his remark claimed that the only reason Eugene was chose was because Viktor favors him as a key ambassador of Brune of Zhcted's behalf.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 Eugene for the enthronement, but Eugene remained calm and gave his gratitude to Ilda. While walking away from the palace, Ilda still bothered about Viktor's selection over Eugene as the heir despite his early role in a truce between Zhcted and Brune. While frustrating about the situation, Ilda coincidentally met Valentina who just came into the palace corridors instead. As Valentina asked about his pale reaction, Ilda simply told the Void Vanadis about Viktor's recovering health. Valentina Scheme For Ridding Eugene and Ilda 'Lebus's Three Test for Urz' On-Job Harassment And Retaliation Two weeks has Meanwhile, Urz (Tigre) spent more than two weeks as Imperial Palace's Stable Boy but he managed to accustom his job. Despite his diligence in his new workplace, Urz (Tigre) was received hostile harassment from his fellow co-workers not only treated with unfriendly tone or ignorance, his room was also tarnished in a horrible mess every time he gone out for work. Urz (Tigre) room mate, Mark come in and explains that the reason is out of jealousy because he's the first subordinate the current Vanadis hand picked herself. Regardless, Urz (Tigre) would begin think of a plan to deal with his harassers. Several days later, the stableman head tells Urz (Tigre) to go for shopping in Lebus's marketplace. While Mark went for shopping, Urz (Tigre) decided to stay to see. Just as Urz (Tigre). While gone, three stablemen went to Urz (Tigre) room to rub horse dung onto his bed as further harassment. However, their stop by Urz (Tigre), who only pretend to go out so he could the culprit(s). Although they try to attack him, they are easily defeated and handed over to the stableman head. Urz's Three Test The next morning, Liza asked for a report regarding Urz (Tigre)'s performance, which Naum explained that Urz (Tigre) began a brawl with his co-workers. Despite Urz (Tigre) being the victim Naum believed that it would have been better that he should have silently endured the harassmentThe reason Naum made such statement was due to a fact of Urz's "unknown" status, something which Liza didn't take kindly about it. Miraculously, Naum calmed her down by suggesting the three test for Urz to test his worth., something that greatly angered the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis. Through their discussion about more statement from Naum's report, the two decided to give Urz (Tigre) three testThe three test were including equestrian skills, weapon efficiency and literary proficiency. to see what else he could do better in his future post. Three days later, Naum reported the results about Urz (Tigre) abilities to Liza. To their astonishing surprise, both Liza and Naum found that Urz (Tigre) passed the previous two test, peculiarly his archery skills that easily outclassed other Lebus's archers. Although Naum brought up that Tigre of Brune has similar skills as Urz, Liza passed on the idea since he was said to be "deceased" in Asvarre Seas. As Liza insisting on placing Urz (Tigre) as her close aide, Naum protested her decision mostly because of Urz's (Tigre's) unknown origins. Because of her dark past of her father Rodion's abandonment and her village's bullying upon her, she didn't takes background origins too kindly. Unbeknownst to anyone in Lebus (residents or generals alike), Urz was actually the amnesiac Tigre who has been with them all along. Liza actually learned his identity from Elen's account but she still claimed Tigre as "her" Urz. While the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis was infuriated over the identity was used as reason to reconsider, Naum instead asked Liza to give one more reason for persuading other Lebus civil officials. Liza replied that Urz (Tigre) could help Lebus improve its relationships with Brune since he can read and write both Brune and Zhcted's language. Several days later, Naum reported that the civil officials will agree if Urz (Tigre) makes one achievement with a bow. Accepting with some complaint, Liza also decided to a least give Urz (Tigre) a bow and arrows. 'Bitter and Tearful Reunion' The next morning, Elen is stunned to receive an emergency news regarding Ilda's attempt to kill Eugene which is caused by Eugeune's "attempted" assassination towards Ilda via a poisoned vodka Unbeknownst to Eugene, Ilda and even the Vanadis (Elen and Liza), in reality Valentina was orchestrating a conspiracy to rid both Eugene and Ilda for the throne. . Elen refuses to believe the rumor since she knows Eugene's integrity very well while assuming their rivalry was caused by a misunderstanding. Without any hesitation, the Silver Flash Vanadis immediately gathers Rurick and her 1,000 troopsHer troops for Bydgauche were consisted 800 cavalry and 200 infantry and additionally, Lim was told to keep an eye of the castle. (200 cavalry, 800 infantry)to stop Ilda's ArmyLeitmeritz Army was originally going southern Zhcted for Pardu but because Bydgauche Army marched in a fast pace, they had to intercept their march as fast as possible. from approaching Pardu, even she had to capture the Duke live. Two Koku later, Elen and her troops leave Leitmeritz for Bydgauche. Meanwhile, Liza also receives the a same news but feel suspicious over an ill rivalry between both nobles. Unbeknownst to Eugene, Ilda and even the Vanadis (Elen and Liza), in reality Valentina was orchestrating a conspiracy to rid both Eugene and Ilda for the throne. When she learns that Elen also participating the war council, Liza accepts the task by bringing Urs (Tigre) and 1,000 soldiers with her. Even with the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis's statement about Urz's (Tigre's) skills, Naum still concerns about her decision as he inform the Thunder Vanadis that convincing Ilda would be a bigger task; furthermore, he also worris that the war council would give an unsettling troubles to both Liza and Urs (Tigre). Nonetheless, Liza's decision remained firmed and the Lebus Army depart from Lebus for the War Council. Hours later, both Leitmeritz Army and Lebus Army arrive in Zhcted's wilderness where the two Vanadis reunite in a hostility manner. In their confrontation, Liza introduces Urz (Tiger) to Elen whom she initially recognizes as a surviving Tigre and tries to call him out. However, Liza put a distance between Urz (Tigre) and Elen while angrily warns the Wind Vanadis to sop "confusing" him because of his amnesia. Dubious about Liza's account, Elen interrogating Liza about "Urzd but Liza digresses Because Liza's statement consisted some contradiction, Elen continued to ask Liza before she revealed about Urz's identity. her question by telling Elen to keep away from bot the them. Both Vanadis argues about Tigre (Urs) until Elen informs Liza that "Urs", as far she could recalled, was Tigre's late father's name, instantly stunned Liza. Rurick intervenes and attempts to convince Tigre (Urs) by remembering everyone Among those people Rurick urged Tigre to remember were Silver Meteor Army generals, including Titta and late Bertrand. he knew, only to cause Liza snapped as she yells and glares at the bald knight. Calling Rurick to fall back Because of their mission was to stop Ilda's Army from reaching Pardu, Elen had to put her reunion with Tigre aside., Elen unsheathes Arifar and demanding Liza to return Tigre (Urs) but Liza denies Elen's request as she vowed to protect her possession In one of her defense against Elen, even if she realized that Urz's real identity, Liza claimed Tigre as "her Urz".Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 4 Page 235. Due to their stubbornness and Tigre's importance in their lives, both Vanadis prepared their Viralt and engaging toward each other. To both Vanadis surprise however, Tigre (Urs) immediately intervenes their battle by not only apologize to Elen for not remembering her, he also further urging Elen to stop "bullying" Liza. Though heartbroken to hear it, Elen put her Viralt down and made a rare apology to Liza for mistaken him as someone else. Liza also put her Viralt down and forgave Elen, further told her that they have an hour to prepare the meeting. 'The Silver Flash Vanadis's Extreme Dilemma' ---TBA--- 'Naum's Backstory about both Vanadis' ---TBA--- 'War Council Between Leitmeritz and Lebus: A Reluctant Truce' 'The War Council Begins' ---TBA--- 'Urs's Idea' ---TBA--- 'Vanadis-Bydgauche War: A Reluctant Alliance Between Leitmeritz and Lebus' 'Ilda Krutis Paranoia' 'Urz Met Ilda' A Battle Between Ilda and Vanadis Urz Arrow Towards Ilda's Horse During the escape from Elen and Liza, Ilda and his ten horsemen were confronting a storm of arrows by both army's archers. Due to their lack of preparation against the archers, Bydgauche Army had little disadvantages against their enemies. of all the arrows that fall onto Ilda and his soldiers, a precise arrow-shot from 300 meters pierced through one of the horseman's horse, causing chaos within the riders as three other riders also fell down simultaneously. Despite the staggering ambush, the remaining six riders told Ilda to escape while they tired to fend off the enemies to buy his escape. Just as Ilda was about to escape however, an arrow shot to his horse's butt which immediately caused Ilda fell from the horse. While recovering from the fall and move around ten steps back, Ilda was surrounded by Leitmeritz-Lebus Coalition troops with Urz urged him to meet the Vanadis. Seeing the defeat was imminent, the Duke left no choice but to surrender. The Monster of The Bow At the war aftermath, Liza receives Naum's report about Urs's (Tigre's) strategy by using only 30 horsemen to block Ilda's escape while watching Bydgauche Army soldiers surrender by dropping down their weapons. Even emerging victorious, Liza remains unsure of either praise or scold Urz (Tigre) for this strategy but Naum informs the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis to put the blame on him while praising Urs (Tigre) instead. Liza asked Naum if the victory was based on luck by coincidence but Naum denies as he states that using a tactics in surprising the enemy was beyond his capability; furthermore, Naum continues as he claims that Urs is a "monster" in archery due to his capability in stopping Ilda in just one shot. Elen's Reintroduction to Ilda The gruesome battle ends at dawn as Bydgauche Army suffers 400 dead and 800 injured soldiers while Lebus-Leitmeritz Army suffers only a few injured soldiers. During the armies's burial for the fallen, Elen confronts the defeated Ilda and reintroduces herself but Liza remains wary upon Elen even though she did allows Elen to see Ilda. Rather than lamenting his defeat, Ilda apologizes to Elen for his "discourtesy" in the battle while praising her performance during the war. While questioning the Duke's action for attacking Eugene, Elen explains to Ilda that Eugene is not a malevolent person as he assumed because he was her benefactor. After hearing Elen's explanation, Ilda simply nods his head and telling Elen that he will keep her words in mind. 'Going Separated Ways' After having buried the deceased at the foot of the hill, Ellen left Ilda and the Bydgauche army to Elizavetta and parted from them. “Won’t you meet Earl Pardu?” Ellen proposed just in case, but Elizavetta shook her head. “Unlike you, I am suspicious of the Earl. Besides, I came here only to stop Duke Bydgauche.” “Understood. But, I will tell the Earl about you.” As Ellen said so, Elizavetta snorted in displeasure and left with the Lebus army and the Bydgauche army. Ellen quietly saw off her retreating figure. Afterwards, while giving instructions to vacate the camp, Ellen gathered approximately 30 applicants from the soldiers. In the place where she finished preparations for withdrawal, the silver-haired Vanadis called Rurick. “Rurick, I will go to report to Earl Pardu. I have to return the borrowed soldiers. Go back to LeitMeritz with the other soldiers.” When they entered the Pardu territory, the soldiers following her were so many that they would make a beholder become anxious. Today, there was just a bloody battle. In addition, from here she had to stop by Litomyšl where Eugene was, and moreover she also had to prepare food for the soldiers while returning to the Imperial Palace of LeitMeritz. It was better that she took only the minimum number of soldiers, and that the remaining soldiers quickly returned. “…Understood.” After Rurick answered so, he stared at his lord’s face with a face which wanted to say something. But, he probably thought “shouldn’t we talk about that story now?”. He did not say anything. Elen and Eugene Two days later, Elen and her 30 Leitmeritz cavalry arrive to Litomyšl with her 30 Leitmeritz horseman. Arriving the Duke of Pardu's mansion, Elen met Eugene and his family and give them a friendly smile. Then, Elen and Eugene went into his office to discuss about the conflict between him and Ilda, which Eugene feared the conflict would not only easily to be suppressed, even with both Vanadis. While grief over those who were involved in the conflict, Eugene told Ellen to keep his ascension as Zhcted next king as a secret to anyone, including to his family. Ellen is surprised about the news and congratulated Eugene for the enthronement, much to Eugene's embarrassment. Elen then asked Eugene reason behind Ilda's hostility towards him, which quickly disappointed for unable to find answers as Eugene didn't know. Eugene then asked Ellen about her recent troubles, which Ellen denied such . Concerned over his former protege, Eugene could only give her an advice for not to overdone something personal, which Elen took it in heart. The following day, Elen and her troop bid farewell to Eugene and his family before departing for Leitmeritz. Ilda's Recognition of Urs's Credibility Elsewhere, Liza tells the Duke that even his belief in his righteousness, he still going to be punished for moving his troops without Viktor's permission. For the sake of his men, Ilda accepts his defeat while telling the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis how grateful he was to have Liza as her escort for the capital. Before their departure for Silesia, Ilda tells Liza his compliment about Urs (Tigre) while acknowledging his credibility in the batlefield. Liza, whose reaction still sour despite the Duke's complement, telling him that she will deliver his compliments to Urs by herself since she has no reason to be in Silesia. She turns her attention towards Urs (Tigre), who remains humble even after his glorious accomplishment, and calls him to come over to her side. As Urs (Tigre) asks Liza about her call with his puzzled face, Liza remains silence while wondering if she could have send Urs (Tigre) for the capital while denies the Silver Wind Vanadis's revelation about Urs's identity as Tigre, whom she claims to be different person. Nevertheless, Liza delivers Ilda's compliments Urs (Tigre) which prompts Urs (Tigre) shocked with mixed feelings of happiness and anxiety. Liza tells Urs (Tigre) that he should be proud since a praise for his military tactics is rare and as her own reward to Urs (Tigre), Liza tells his to lower down his head while she touching his head in mere seconds. Nevertheless, Urs (Tigre) thanks Liza for her "reward" which prompting Liza's cheeks blushes even more while telling Naum to keep her interactions with Urs (Tigre) as a secret. Days after the battle, Lebus Army return to Lebus safely. 'Void Vanadis's Plans for Eternal Anarchy' Valentina is summoned to meet Viktor in Silesia Imperial Palace regarding the feud between Eugene and Ilda, something which Viktor greatly concerns. Despite her involvement in her scheme It turned out that Valentina has bribed Ilda's attendant for an access into the mansion while trading the poisoned vodka in order to create a distrust between Ilda and Eugene. That very attendant whom Valentina bribed has already left Bydgauche after collected her gold.Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 3, Valentina lies as she not only falsely accuses Eugene's "attempted assassination" upon Ilda, she also requests to be a mediator between the two aristocrats. To her surprise however, the old king denies Valentina's request because he deems that she, a close ally with Ilda but lacks of interaction with Eugene, will create a deflection in her judgement. However, while reminds Viktor about the role of a mediation, Valentina revealing that she was the one who recommended Eugene to present the vodka (without admitted her crime for poisoning Ilda and framing Eugene) and fells "regrettable" for unable to stop their feud. Swayed by Valentina's lies, Viktor reluctantly allows Valentina to be the mediator to both Eugene and Ilda but he remains skeptical upon Valentina due to her weak constitution. Regardless, Valentina asks the old king at least allow her to be present to both men, which the king responds by telling her to do as she sees fit. With the Void Vanadis's gratitude to the king, the meeting is concluded. Walking down in the imperial palace's corridor, Valentina remarks Viktor's suspicions while trying to avoid as much confusion as possible. Hoping her mediating position will somehow solving her troubles before Maslenitsa (Sun Festival), Valentina begins to imagine her ideal Zhcted that split in different factions under her rule, just like Brune or Asvarre. At the same time, Valentina also worries that her remaining five Vanadis would be her biggest threat for her quest to be Zhcted Queen Of all the Vanadis she remarks, Olga is the only Vanadis whom Valentina claimed as mysterious despite her involvement in Asvarre Civil War with Tigre.Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 3 and claiming Osterode isn't hers even though she treasures it. She tells her Ezendeis that should her ambitions gone rampant, it had to find the new owner but her Viralt refuses to leave. Later, she remarks the departure of her guest Ganelon and Greast, who left Osterode earlier for Brune to wreck more havoc. Nevertheless, as long their chaos would not reaches Osterode, Valentina wouldn't mind if Brune falling into chaos again while smirking that her victory is in her grasps. 'Elen's Dedication for Retrieving Tigre' Return of the Silver Vanadis ---TBA--- Titta Arrival ---TBA--- 'The Rise of Urs: From Stable Boy to Imperial Adviser' Discussion about Urz's(Tigre's) ---TBA--- Urs's (Tigre's) Last Test: Mediation In Nearby Village ---TBA--- 'The Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's First affection towards Tigre' Story Impact *Until Baba Yaga Arc, Tigre's name simply only known as Urs since he lost most of his previous memories prior his survival from Torbalan's naval ambush. Unlike his life in Leitmeritz, Tigre received strong discrimination from Lebus residents even after his involvement in the Vanadis's War Council and stopping Ilda from escaping (though Naum and some soldiers were among of few began to recognize his skills). From his reunion with Elen and Rurick onward, Tigre begins his quest to find his lost memories while serving under Liza. *Liza's past which was foreshadowed since Muozinel Invasion Arc and Torbalan Invasion Arc is revealed, including her hostile rivalry against Elen. Unbeknownst to Liza however, her background was secretly investigated by Naum and only Naum and Lazarl know the truth (except her encounter with Baba Yaga). Tigre (Urz) was first and only non-Lebus person to learn this truth via Naum's information. *Liza's Rainbow Eyes plays a focal point in this arc, where it served as a superstitious subject across Zhcted. While many people are either give her a false compliment or scorned criticism about her eyes, Tigre (Urs) is the first and only person who spoke his honest comment about her eyes by calling them like a cat. His comment not only garnered Liza's respect, but also made her smile for the first time. *Even with Liza's supposedly one year truce since the war in Boroszlo, Tigre's (Urs's) appearance alone has reigniting both Vanadises's bitter rivalry in just eight months. Thanks to Tigre's (Urz's) intervention however, both Vanadis have to compromise towards each other for Zhcted and Tigre's (Urz's) sake. Both Elen and Liza's romantic affection towards Tigre becomes evident in differ circumstances: Liza becomes extremely attached to Urz (Tigre) and even went as far by dubbed him as her "Urz" regarding her knowledge from Elen's account; Elen on the other hand is suffering a strong dilemma about her priorities between Zhcted or Tigre despite she knew that Urz was Tigre. *The arc also made several comparison and contrast between Elen and Liza, from their charisma and personalities to their allies. However, the bigger significant difference between both Vanadis is their treatment upon Tigre (Urs), **Elen fist met Tigre during his defeat in Dinant PlainsLight Novel Volume 1, while Liza found Tigre (Urs) in the beaches in Port Lippner. **Elen took Tigre as her prisoner in war to Leitmeritz while Liza nonchalantly hand-picked Urz (Tigre) herself and bring him to Lebus. ** Elen was only charmed towards Tigre skills with the bow, while Liza was astonished to both his excel archery skills and honest personality. **Elen would train Tigre his other weaponry skills despite his flaws in any weapons asides his bow while Liza gave Urz (Tigre) a job as stable boyIt was a reluctant decision by Liza when she was advised by Naum, who claimed that people jealousy and hatred would follow Urz (Tigre). Volume 8in Lebus Imperial Palace's stable (even though she suggested he could be work as a hunter instead). **Elen test his archery skill immediately after his capture, while Liza tested Urz (Tigre) after a brawl between Urz and his fellow stablemen. **Elen knighted Tigre as the Count despite his refusal to work for her, while Liza elected Urz (Tigre) as her adviser which he ironically ended up accepting it. *Valentina's past and ambitions are also revealed in this arc. From Tigre's mission for Asvarre to a heated feud between Ilda and Eugene, Valentina planned everything in order to replace Victor as Zhcted's queen while indulging other kingdom's anarchy. With these plans are in motion, Valentina would be the first Vanadis to (secretly) revolt against Zhcted King. *King Victor became sick and he has to choose a proper heir to rule Zhcted, where only Eugene was chosen as the next ruler. When a feud between Eugene and Ilda spread to the king's ears and even suspected Valentina was involved in their feud. Sadly, he did not know her ulterior ambition and ended up persuaded by the Void Vanadis for appointing her as the mediator between Eugene and Ilda. *Two Zhcted's aristocrats, Eugene Shevarin and Ilda Kurtis introduced in this arc and both also play a vital role in life o Elen and Liza. Despite their regal relationships due to Eugene's marriage to Ilda's sister, both princes didn't get along towards each other with to one-sided rivalry from Ilda. Their "misunderstanding" for the poisoned vodka incident caused both princes to turn against each other before both Vanadis (Elen for Eugene while Ilda for Liza) and Urz (Tigre) manage to stop them by arresting Ilda. **Eugene is Elen and Lim's former mentor. Because of his compassion and perseverance, Elen and Lim respected him greatly. Even chosen as the new heir, Eugene was unease over the result but decided to keep his enthronement as a secret from everyone, including his family. While defended his retaliation from Ilda, Eugene tended to find out the source of their misunderstanding before the Vanadis and Urz (Tigre) able to stop Ilda from waging his war. **Ilda is Liza's longtime ally who visited Lebus is his spare time. Contrasted to his brother-in-law, Ila is a man who made quick judgement before logic. The misunderstanding about an "assassination" deteriorate their relationship and ended up waging a war against Eugene. It took efforts of both Vanadis (Elen and Liza) and Urz (Tigre) persuasion to stop Ilda from engaging the war. His meeting with Urz (Tigre) would foreshadowing his interest upon the amnesiac Brune hero. *Partial of Viktor's family members is revealed in this arc. All eight members were Viktor's own family members and they were once possible candidates for the throne succession. Due to some tragedy and circumstances, only Eugene and Ilda are the legitimate candidates for the throne. Among the list of line successions are, **Ruslan, Viktor's late son who was supposedly chosen as the first line of succession for the throne. Due to his death by a heart attack even before he was chosen, Ruslan's rights as the crown candidate was invalid. ***Ruslan's background is briefly introduced in this arc. Due to his popularity for his caliber in politics, Ruslan was supposed to be the king's heir by until his death. His death motivated Valentina to make various investigation and assuming that his death was caused by Zhcted's unknown conspiracy. For unknown reason however, she later dismissed the case and concluded his death was "natural". **Ruslan’s son and Viktor's grandson was chosen as the second line of succession. Due to his young age and a tragedy of Ruslan's death, he rarely appeared in public since. He is also the youngest member in Viktor's family tree. **Viktor's eldest daughter's husband, who is also his son-in-law was chosen as the third line of succession. Due to his disability of blindness however, he had to forfeit his rights for the succession. **Viktor's youngest daughter was the forth line of succession. Like Viktor's grandson however, she was too young to become the ruler of the kingdom. **Ilda's father, who is also Eugene's father-in-law and Viktor's younger brother, was chosen as the fifth line for succession. However, even in his healthy state and only suffering a waist injury, he was unfit for the throne due to his crippled position. **Viktor's sister was supposedly chosen as the sixth line but because of the deaths of her two former husbandsViktor was originally urged his sister to marry another man due to his sympathy for her tragedy. The woman however declined the king's offer and married to Osterode's lord instead.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 she chooses to live in Osterode and married to a local lord. **Ilda is acted as the seventh line due to the fact that he is Viktor's nephew. Despite his caliber in politics or military might, Ilda is not chosen as the heir. **Eugene is acted as the eighth line due to his marriage with Viktor's niece, who is also Ilda's sister. Staggeringly, even though he has no intention to sit on the throne, Eugene is enthroned as a new successor instead. *For the first time since it's 300 years of foundation, Zhcted is suffering its (temporarily) inner turmoil when Ilda and Eugene were fighting each other. However, neither Eugene nor Ilda realized that Valentine is manipulating them for her vile ambition. *This arc also introducing Lebus, Liza's territory from northern Zhcted. Unlike Leitmeritz, Lebus residents were extremely hostile towards Tigre (Urs) when Liza tasked him important jobs which he did very well, prompting them to assume their Vanadis favors a stranger than her own subjects. Even after his amazing accomplishment, many Lebus figures remained hostile towards Tigre and gave Tigre difficult test (such as mediator test) to prove his worth, only to be stunned and learned that Tigre passed the test and became Liza's adviser. By far, Liza, Naum and Lazarl (reluctantly) were among of few Lebus's figures to accept Tigre in Lebus. *For better or worse, life without Tigre changed the continent drastically and affecting to almost anyone who are close to him, **Even under Regin's reign of benevolence, not all Brune citizens are accustomed to Brune's peaceful state. Merchants complains that the kingdoms has gone "soft" since she took power and even antagonizing the queen as a puppet ruler. According to Badouin, who concerns over Regin's well being, Tigre is the only person who can ease Regin's pressure. **Ganelon and Greast also made their return from Osterode since Brune Civil War. Their return would foreshadowing Brune's another struggle where Greast conspiring with the merchants to steal Durandal from Regin. **On Muozinel's side, Kreshu is planning another invasion attempt towards Brune and Zhcted with 100,000 troops, two times larger than his previous invasion. Even Tigre's "death" seemly interested Kreshu, he wasn't easily convinced until his true status and whereabouts are confirmed. So he dispatched Damad to find Tigre while he (temporarily) withdraw his troops, vowing to return with 150,000 men for the possible invasion. His action would foreshadowing Kreshu's another feud with Tigre in the future as he wish to challenge the archer again. **In Olmutz, Mila is stunned to hear about Tigre's disappearance while receiving a Black Tea as her gift. While sadden over Tigre's disappearance, the Frozen Wave Vanadis also sympathized Elen while wondering about her melancholy over her great lost. Mila's response solidifying her drastic change since Two Vanadis Arc, Muozinel Invasion Arc and Regin Arc. Additionally, she also mumbling about Tigre's foolishness ever since she witness his bold and reckless action which makes her makes no option but to make a Siege and Defense tactics during Battle of Agnes which 6.000 Soldiers of Silver Meteor Army against 40.000 Soldiers of Muozinel.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 **After sulking over Tigre's disappearance and Sasha's death, Elen regains her usual-self as she begins her mission as usual. Her reunion with Tigre give her some glimpse of hope to see the archer again, though Tigre did not remembered anything about her or her men. At the same time however, the reunion also reigniting the violent feud between Elen and Liza since their war in Boroszlo, before Tigre intervenes and stops their fight. Due to her dilemma between Tigre and Zhcted, Elen had to dispatched Lim, Mashas and Titta for Lebus to find and confirm Tigre's status. **Thanks to Torbalan's naval ambush, Drekavac is unable to find Tigre nor the Black Bow. Even Torbalan has fallen by Sasha's hand, not a single demon would shed their emotions towards him.Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 5 Regardless, Drekavac's hunt for Tigre continues as he dispatches Baba Yaga to find the archer but ended up with failure as well. However, he still managed to gain information that Tigre was with Liza along with his Black bow. **As the story progresses, Tigre already make relationship with every Vanadis (including Sasha who already passed away) except Valentina. Notes Reference Navigation Category:Story Arc